


After dark

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, HP: EWE, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Nacht kann das ganze Leben verändern. Kann Luna nach ihrer Verwandlung wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückfinden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch den Song "After dark" von Tito & Tarantula.

After dark

Prolog  
Blut. Rot. Feuer. Schmerzen. Rot. Hitze. Und Schmerzen. Immer wieder Schmerzen.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Blut kochen. Ihr war so heiß, aber nichts passierte, was sie abkühlen würde.  
Ihre Haut brannte von außen und in ihr drin blubberte das Blut vor Hitze. In Wellen schoss der Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie sich am liebsten die Haut mit ihren Fingern abgezogen. Sie bäumte sich auf, um ihren Arm bewegen zu können. Aber es ging nicht. Etwas hielt sie fest. Etwas das stärker war als sie. Die Schmerzen hatten sie fest im Griff. Sie wollte kämpfen. Sie war schon immer eine Kämpferin gewesen. Das spürte sie tief in ihrem Innern. Der Teil, der so tief in ihr war, dass selbst diese wahnsinnige Qual ihn nicht erreichen und auslöschen konnte, so wie gerade ein anderer Teil ihrer Person ausgelöscht wurde.  
Denn sie spürte, dass genau das passierte. Sie wurde verändert. Ihr Blut veränderte sich. Sie veränderte sich. Und sie konnte nicht mal dagegen kämpfen.

Gott, dieser Schmerz.

Sie wand sich in ihren Fesseln. Ihre Gliedmaßen wurden auf den Boden gedrückt und sie ließen nicht locker. Sie sah rote Blitze in der Schwärze ihrer vor Schmerz zugekniffenen Augen aufblitzen. Sie spürte, wie das Feuer sich in ihr ausbreitete, sie von innen heraus verbrannte und endlich konnte sie schreien. Sie schrie und schrie. Ihr Kopf wölbte sich nach hinten und sie schrie sie an. Die, die ihr das angetan hatten.  
Doch ihre Peiniger ließen sie nicht los.

Sie spürte ihre Hände auf der Haut. Spürte jede ihrer Wunden, deren Schmerz ineinander lief.  
Während ihrer Qual hatte sie sich auf die Lippe gebissen und sie schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut während es ihr in den Rachen lief.  
Doch sie nahm es nicht wirklich war. Ihre Stimme wurde heiser von ihren Schreien. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Ihre Stimme wurde zerrissen, wie auch ihr Innerstes zerrissen wurde.

Sie konnte es fühlen, konnte fühlen, wie sie aufhörte sie selbst zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, was es war. Aber es passierte.  
Während sie schon fast lautlos schrie und gegen ihre ungewollten Fesseln ankämpfte. Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte. Aufhörte so schrecklich weh zu tun, das „Ding“ in ihrem Innern fraß sich immer weiter. Es hörte nicht auf. Sie konnte so viel Schreien wie sie wollte. Sie ließen sie auch nicht gehen.  
Es war zu spät.  
In diesen Augenblicken hörte sie unwiderruflich auf, sie selbst zu sein.  
Sie würde nie wieder die sein, die heute morgen aufgewacht war.  
Sie war dabei zu sterben. Das wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar.

Und sie wurde unendlich ruhig. Sie hatte den Kampf verloren.  
Ihr Atem wurde schwächer und immer schwächer. Ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper entspannten sich.  
Sie wurde vom Schmerz überspült. Er überrollte sie wie eine Lawine, die vorher bloß von ihrem starken Willen zurück gehalten wurde. Doch jetzt hatte sie freie Bahn. Das ganze Ausmaß der Qual brach über sie hinein…

In diesem Augenblick hörte Luna Lovegood auf zu leben.

 

1.

Luna spürte, wie sich ihre Augen öffneten, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Orientierungslos blinzelte sie in die Dunkelheit.  
Auch wenn sie nichts sehen konnte, so strömten jedoch andere Eindrücke auf sie ein. Sie konnte die Sauberkeit, die sie umgab, förmlich riechen. Es roch noch Putzmittel und nach der Farbe „weiß“. Sie hatte kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Farbe gerochen hatte. Und doch war der Gedanke da, ganz klar in ihrem Kopf. Es roch weiß. Und da war noch etwas…. unter all der Sauberkeit, Reinheit roch es gefährlich nach Krankheiten und Tod. Ganz leise kitzelte sie der Geruch, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er da war…

Luna wusste nicht, wie lange sie in den scheinbar leeren dunklen Raum starrte. Mit der Zeit versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch kaum hatte sie sich ein paar Zentimeter bewegt, da hielten sie Fesseln zurück.

Der Geruch, die unspürbaren Fesseln, die trotzdem da waren….das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Das Bild wurde vor ihrem inneren Auge immer deutlicher.  
Sie sah die weiß gestrichenen, desinfizierten Räume von St. Mungos vor sich, das Bett, dass in der Mitte des Raumes stand, das Fenster in der Tür, durch das die Heiler ihre Patienten beobachten konnten, ohne sie in ihrem heilenden Schlaf zu stören…

Kaum hatte sie das Bild der Tür in ihrem Kopf entstehen lassen, da hörte sie das leise Quietschen und Klicken, dass nur bedeuten konnte, dass jemand das Zimmer betrat.  
Dieser Jemand roch nach frischen Äpfeln und Sonnenschein.  
Luna sog den Duft tief in ihre Lungen. Sie hatte Äpfel schon immer geliebt.

„Luna“. Es war also eine Frau. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Ganz sicher. Sie hatte sie schon oft gehört, hatte sich an einigen dunklen Orten bei ihren Außen-Einsätzen nach ihr gesehnt. Die Stimme gehörte zu der einzig echten Freundin, die die junge Aurorin je gehabt hatte.

„Ginny.“, sie konnte das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken.

„Hey Luna.“  
Warum klang Ginny so vorsichtig und irgendwie traurig?

„Was ist los? Warum kann ich nichts sehen?“

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre langjährige Freundin langsam auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett setzte. Sie roch ihren Schweiß und wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Ginny Angst hatte und nervös war.

Sie hörte ein Räuspern und dann Ginnys leise, sanfte Stimme.

„Luna, du weißt bestimmt, dass du dich im Krankenhaus befindest. Bevor ich dir etwas erklären kann, muss ich wissen, an was du dich erinnern kannst. Weißt du noch, was bei deinem letzten Auror- Einsatz passiert ist?“

Die junge Aurorin kniff vor Anstrengung die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Aber je mehr sie es versuchte umso mehr rückte jede Erinnerung immer weiter weg von ihr. Da war etwas, aber sie konnte es nicht greifen… nach einigen Minuten schüttelte sie frustriert den Kopf und wandte sich in die Richtung ihrer Freundin und die, wie es schien, auch ihre Heilerin war.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet.“, seufzte diese auch schon und räusperte sich ein zweites Mal.

„Also, ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich von deinen Kollegen erfahren habe. Es ging wohl vor einigen Tagen, vor drei Tagen um es genau zu nehmen, ein Notruf in der Aurorenzentrale ein. Jemand hat einen wilden Vampiren gemeldet. Kingsley hat ausgesagt, dass er dich und Dawlish und Creevey darauf angesetzt hat. Wie es aussieht, wurdet ihr in eine Falle gelockt.“

Luna hörte gebannt zu. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie beinah gegrinst, als sie hörte wie sie und Ginny an der gleichen Stelle schwer geschluckt hatten. Irgendetwas in ihr drin hatte Angst zu erfahren was bei diesem Einsatz passiert war, aber sie musste es wissen, denn es war der Schlüssel zu dem, was mit ihr geschehen war und warum sie im Moment nichts sehen konnte.  
Sie spürte das Verlangen nach menschlichem Kontakt, am liebsten hätte sie nach Ginnys Hand gegriffen um sich an etwas festzuhalten, dass sie stützen konnte….denn sie wusste, dass nichts Gutes passiert war. Sonst wäre sie schließlich nicht hier.  
Ihre tastende Hand konnte Ginny nicht erreichen. Die Heilerin saß zu weit entfernt von ihrem Bett und ihre Fesseln hinderten sie daran nach ihr zu greifen.  
Es kam ihr erst viel später der Gedanke, dass sie genau dafür um sie gezogen worden waren.

Ginny holte tief Luft und fuhr stockend weiter zu erzählen:“ Also, laut Kingsleys Bericht, kamt ihr kurz vor elf an dem genannten Ort an. Es war ein Städtchen an der Küste. Der Vampir sollte sich in einer der verborgenen Höhlen am Strand verstecken. Smith war aber wohl der Meinung, in der Stadt selbst nach ihm zu suchen, da es schon dunkel geworden war. Also ließ er Dawlish und dich alleine zum Strand gehen um die Höhlen zu durchsuchen. Ihr beide wart überzeugt, dass ihr als zwei ausgebildete und erfahrene Auroren einen wilden Vampir überwältigen könntet. Nur…..nun ja…. Es war nicht ein Vampir. Es war ein ganzes Rudel. Sie lauerten euch auf. Sie waren zu siebt. Der Angriff kam aus einer der versteckten Höhlen.“

Luna konnte fast hören, wie Ginny sich auf die Lippe biss.  
Sie legte den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und bemühte sich langsam zu atmen. Bilder drangen auf sie ein. Schwarz, Blitze, Schmerzen… Die rot glühenden Augen. Die scharf blitzenden Fingernägel und vor allem die zu weißen Zähnen in der Dunkelheit. Der Kampf….  
Je schneller die Bilder durch Ginnys Erzählung durch ihren Kopf schossen, desto mehr bemühte sie sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sie durfte sich nicht aufregen. Das würde ihr schließlich nichts nutzen. Ganz ruhig. Einatmen, ausatmen. Immer ruhig. Was war aus Dawlish geworden? Das Letzte was sie gesehen hatte war, wie er seinen Zauberstab gegen die heranstürmenden Wilden richtete und Luna mit seinem Körper zu schützen versuchte. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen…... Die Panik drohte sie zu übermannen…  
Vor allem als sie merkte, dass sie nicht ausatmen musste. Und auch nicht Einatmen. Sie musste nicht mehr atmen…  
Aber jeder Mensch musste doch atmen. Atem war lebenswichtig. Wenn jemand aufhört zu atmen…  
…Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass …

Oh mein Gott.  
Luna fand, dass jetzt vielleicht doch eine gute Zeit dafür wäre sich aufzuregen…

~~~

Lunas Augenlider zuckten und öffneten sich schließlich ganz. Es schien langsam zu einer Gewohnheit zu werden, dass sie mit geöffneten Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Angst hineinsteigern konnte spürte sie eine kleine Bewegung an ihren Haaren. Und da war er wieder, der Geruch nach Äpfeln und Sonnenschein. Ginny.

Ihre Heilerin strich ihr sanft über die Haarspitzen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie noch nicht gemerkt, dass ihre Patientin aufgewacht war.

Luna musste Lächeln, bis sie Ginnys Geruch genau wahrnahm. Sie roch nach Sonnenschein. Etwas, was sie in ihrem Leben nie wieder sehen würde. Denn sie war kein Mensch mehr. Sie war eine… Luna konnte den Gedanken kaum zulassen…aber sie musste es sich eingestehen. Sie war eine…... Vampirin.

Sie zog schmerzlich hörbar die Luft ein. Sie wusste, dass sie immer weiteratmen würde. Das hatte sie in der Sekunde beschlossen, in der sie bemerkte, dass sie es nicht mehr musste. Sie konnte nicht einfach damit aufhören und so einen weiteren Teil ihres menschlichen Lebens verlieren.  
„Außerdem“, dachte sie sich, nicht ganz ohne Galgenhumor, „es kann nicht schaden für die Menschen in meiner Umgebung das Bild einer atmenden, lebenden Frau abzugeben.“

Ihr Leben würde nie wieder so sein wie es ein Mal war. Luna spürte wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Weinen kann ich also noch.“, sie lächelte bitter.

„Luna?“

Sie hatte Ginny ganz vergessen. Die Berührung an ihren Haaren hatte aufgehört, sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ist schon gut, Luna. Lass es ruhig raus. Ich würde dir gerne sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird. Aber das willst du im Moment bestimmt nicht hören. Aber ich sag dir trotzdem was. Nur, weil du dich verändert hast und sich dein Leben verändern wird, heißt das nicht, dass du nie wieder glücklich sein wirst. Du hast deinen Vater, Luna. Deine Freunde. Wir lassen dich nicht alleine. Wir werden dir helfen. Denk darüber nach, ok?“

Luna konnte Ginny fast vor sich sehen. Wie sie vornüber gebeugt auf dem unbequemen Krankenhausstuhl saß. Ihre Akte auf dem Schoß und leise und eindringlich in ihr Ohr sprach. Sie flüsterte fast, doch die junge Aurorin konnte jedes Wort klar und deutlich verstehen.  
„Sie hat Recht. Glaub an dich.“, sprach die leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren, die sie schon immer an die ihrer Mutter erinnert hatte.

„Du darfst jetzt nicht an all das Schlechte denken, Luna. Dein Vater, Kingsley und ich haben schon über Vieles gesprochen. Möchtest du es hören?“

Da war sie wieder. Ginnys Hand ganz dicht an ihrer Wange. Die kleine Berührung. Luna konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme in ihr und die Stimme ihrer rothaarigen Freundin. Sie schloss die Augen und nickte kaum merklich. Sie wollte lieber hören, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, als hier allein in diesem Zimmer in diesem Bett zu liegen und zu verzweifeln.

Ginnys kleines Lächeln war in ihrer Stimme zu hören, während sie weiter sprach.

„Gut. Ich hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Du warst und bist immer so stark gewesen. Ich glaube sogar, dass ist der Grund, warum dich die Vampire nicht getötet haben. Dein Kampf gegen sie hat sie beeindruckt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie großartig du gewesen sein musst. Und du wirst jetzt großartig sein. Nachdem Smith dich und Dawlish hierher gebracht hat, haben wir sofort versucht eine Blutreinigung vorzunehmen. Aber es war zu spät. Die Verwandlung war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Deswegen haben wir dich kurzfristig an das Bett gefesselt, weil dein Körper sich an seine Veränderungen gewöhnen musste und wir Angst hatten, dass du dich während einer der Attacken selbst verletzten könntest. Du wirst jetzt unglaubliche Kräfte haben, Luna. Deine Augen haben wir verdunkelt, weil das Sonnenlicht sie verbrennen würde. Du weißt ja bestimmt, dass es mittlerweile Zaubertränke gibt, die es einem Vampir erlauben kurze Zeit tagsüber draußen rum zu laufen, aber das Problem sind die Augen. Sie sind sehr lichtempfindlich und der Schmerz würde dich soweit treiben, dass du dir deine Augen eigenhändig rauskratzen wolltest. Dein Vater kümmert sich im Moment um eine der speziellen Brillen für dich, die das Licht soweit filtern, dass keine der Sonnenstrahlen auf deine Netzhaut trifft.“

„Mh. Ich fand schon immer, dass mir so eine besonders gut stehen würde. Jetzt habe ich sogar einen Grund eine zu tragen.“ Lunas schiefes Grinsen erreichte noch nicht einmal ganz ihre Lippen.

„Naja. Ähm. Sie helfen aber. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Das Zimmer ist jetzt stark verdunkelt, aber sobald dein Vater zurückkommt, wirst du die Brille haben und wir können das Licht wieder hineinlassen und du wirst wieder sehen können.“

Die Aurorin zuckte nur gleichgültig mit der Schulter. Mehr konnte sie sich nicht bewegen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort löste Ginny die magischen Fesseln und Luna setzte sich richtig auf. Ihre Freundin half ihr nicht.  
Da erst bemerkte Luna, dass Ginny sie während der ganzen Zeit, die sie hier lag, noch nicht ein Mal richtig berührt hat. Wieder eine Sache, die sich geändert hatte. Luna seufzte.

Ginny schien ihr Zögern nicht zu bemerken und fuhr in ihren Erklärungen fort.

„In dunklen Zimmern, bei Nacht und mit künstlichem Licht brauchst du sie ja nicht tragen. Halt nur in der Sonne. Aber ich glaube, dass ist das Geringste, was sich verändern wird. Du bist jetzt Vampirin, und Vampire ernähren sich von Blut.“  
Ginny lachte nervös.

Luna kniff die Lippen zusammen und bemühte sich mit aller Kraft nicht die langen Eckzähne in ihrem Mund mit der Zunge zu berühren. Bisher hatte sie sie gar nicht wahrgenommen. Aber bei der Erwähnung von Essen, von Blut, schien ihr Körper instinktiv zu reagieren.

„Also, so weit wir wissen brauchst du mehrmals in der Woche eine gewisse Menge Blut. Es ist nicht besonders viel, und so lange du keinen permanenten Spender gefunden hast, werden wir dir Blut von den freiwilligen Spendern geben. Alle zwei/drei Tage ein Glas, das müsste reichen.“

„Ein permanenter Spender?“

Ginnys Lächeln kehrte in ihre Stimme zurück.

„Ja. Du kennst doch die romantischen Geschichten von Vampir-Partnern, oder? Der unzerstörbare Bund zwischen einem Vampir und seiner großen Liebe. Der beide unsterblich macht, und so weiter. Meine Mutter hat Zuhause etliche Bücher mit dem Thema. Alles sehr kitschig. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es so etwas wirklich gibt. Nur nicht so tragisch-romantisch. Es gibt einen Bund, den Vampire mit einem Menschen ihrer Wahl schließen können. Die meisten nehmen wirklich ihre Lebenspartner beziehungsweise einen Menschen, den sie sehr lieben. Der Bund hält nämlich solange wie der Mensch lebt. Du weißt ja, dass Vampire nicht wirklich unsterblich sind, aber sie existieren gewöhnlicherweise länger als ihre Partner. Obwohl es einige Überlieferungen gibt, die berichten, dass ein paar Bündnisse so stark waren, dass der Vampir seinem Menschen wirklich kurz nach dessen Tod folgt. Daher stammen wohl auch diese ganzen romantischen Abwandlungen.“

Luna musste jetzt wirklich grinsen, als sie Ginnys ungläubiges Schnauben hörte.

„Es ist bestimmt auch nicht ganz unvorteilhaft, dass die Legende besagt, dass das Blut eines geliebten Menschen für den Vampir das nahrhafteste und schmackhafteste ist. Was auch immer das bedeuten mag…“

Luna schwieg lieber. Sie wusste, dass sie bald Blut würde trinken müssen. Und das als überzeugte Vegetarierin…und jetzt musste sie Menschenblut trinken. Es war wohl besser, wenn sie darüber nicht allzu lange nachdachte. Allein dieser kurze Gedanke schüttelte sie am ganzen Körper und brachte damit Ginny zum Lachen.

„Wo wir gerade darüber reden…“  
Es folgte wieder das Geräusch von Ginnys Schritten, die ihren Geruch mit aus dem Zimmer nahm und das Geräusch der Tür.  
Kurz darauf war Ginny wieder da. Und sie hatte etwas dabei. Es roch wunderbar und bestürmte Lunas Sinne. Die junge Vampirin gierte nach dem Zeug in Ginnys Hand. Sie wollte es. Sie brauchte es. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas gegessen und jetzt wurde ihr ein Festmahl vorgesetzt.

Blind griff sie in den Raum hinein, bis sie spürte wie eine sehr still gewordene Ginny ihr einen Becher in die Hand drückte. Der Inhalt war noch warm und roch verführerisch. Ihre Zähne traten hervor und ohne einen Moment zu zögern trank Luna ihren ersten Becher Blut.  
Und es war köstlich. Ihr Hunger war mit einem Mal gestillt und die leckte sich die Lippen auf der Suche nach dem letzten Tropfen.

Sie dachte keinen Augenblick darüber nach, was für einen Anblick sie gerade bieten musste, aber sie spürte, dass ihre Heilerin sich nicht ein Stück bewegt hatte und sie immer noch unverwandt anstarrte.

„Tschuldigung“, murmelte sie in den inzwischen bis auf den letzten Tropfen gelehrten Becher.

„Kein Problem.“

Irrte sie sich oder klang Ginnys Stimme anders als gerade?  
Vielleicht war es das Blut in ihr, das ihr Hörvermögen verschärft hatte?

Satt und komischerweise auch irgendwie glücklich lehnte sich die Vampirin zurück ins Bett und schloss mit einem seligen Lächeln die Augen.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt erst einmal ein bisschen schlafen. Du wirst die Kraft brauchen. Ich komme dann später wieder, okay?“

Ja, eindeutig, Ginnys Stimmer klang viel tiefer und weicher als gerade. Darüber würde sie sich aber erst Gedanken machen können, wenn ihr Verstand klarer arbeiten konnte und nicht in ihrem ersten Blutrausch war.  
So nickte sie nur und wartete darauf, dass ihre Heilerin ging und mit ihr das Gefühl im Sonnenschein zu stehen.

~~~

Die Tage im Krankenhaus kamen und gingen. Genauso wie ihr Besuch. Ihr Vater war sehr oft da und brachte ihr schließlich auch diese schrecklich pechschwarze Brille mit. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn wieder zu sehen. Und zu sehen wie Ginnys rote Haare aussahen, wenn sie nicht vom Licht umspielt wurden.  
Komischerweise sahen sie fast grün aus. Ein Umstand, der Luna selbst gar nicht gefiel. Aber Ginny zum Lachen brachte.  
Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das ständige künstliche Licht und bald konnte sie die Brille im abgedunkelten Raum absetzen und die roten Haare im Kerzenschein leuchten sehen.

Harry besuchte sie. Hermine und Ron. Ihre Kollegen. Und vor allem Kingsley, der ihr anbot Aurorin bleiben zu können und mit Dawlish zusammen alle Nachtschichten zu übernehmen.

Es war eigentlich wirklich nicht schlimm Vampirin zu sein. So lange sie es nicht in ihrem richtigen Leben sein musste. Hier im Krankenhaus war ihr Zimmer immer richtig dunkel und wenn sie etwas schmerzte waren sofort Krankenschwestern da und gaben ihr ein Mittel dagegen. Ihre Freunde waren fast täglich da und kümmerten sich um sie. Sie gaben ihr das Gefühl, dass alles eigentlich wie immer war, außer, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug und sie sich nun von Blut ernährte.

Einige von ihnen spendeten sogar für ihre nächste Mahlzeit.

Luna war immer noch wie verrückt nach dem frischem Blut. Auch wenn es nach der Zeit alles gleich schmeckte. Es machte sie satt, aber es nahm ihr nicht den Appetit.

Ginny brachte ihr jeden zweiten Tag einen Becher voll. Immer von jemand anderen. Das zumindest konnte sie schmecken.  
Bis an dem einen Tag. Dem Tag an dem sie ihrer Freundin fast den vollen Becher aus der Hand gerissen hatte. Schon von der Tür aus hatte der betörende Geruch ihre Sinne bestürmt. Vor allem war aber der Effekt anders. Nach keiner anderen Mahlzeit fühlte sie sich so befriedigt. Körperlich und seelisch. Es war bittersüß und erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper und stillte endlich diese Sehnsucht, diesen Hunger in ihr, von dem sie gar nicht wusste, dass er in ihr war.  
Diesmal gab sie sogar der Versuchung nach und leckte den Becher aus.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie Ginny an, die wie gelähmt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihrem Bett stand.  
Luna wusste nicht ob sie sich wegen ihrer Reaktion auf das Blut schämen oder dem Drang in ihrem Körper nachgeben sollte und ihre neue, scheinbar endlose Energie dadurch abzubauen in dem sie auf dem Bett hüpfte.

Ihre Freundin murmelte etwas von „Ich muss weg“ und schon war sie verschwunden. Nur das Geräusch von ihrem schwer gehenden Atmen echote in den Ohren der Vampirin wieder…

~~~

Und so verging die Zeit. Tag ein. Tag aus. Aber sie bekam dieses fantastische Blut nicht wieder. Es gehörte bestimmt zu einem der kurzfristigen Spender.

Bald würde sie wieder zu Hause sein. In ihrer Wohnung, die sie sich mit ihrer besten Freundin teilte.

Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es sein würde, wenn Ginny und sie alleine dort waren. Hier im Krankenhaus war immer Jemand da und unterbrach ihre Gespräche die sich meistens um ihren Zustand drehten. Doch bald würde sie das echte Leben wieder haben und irgendwie wurde Luna das Gefühl nicht los, dass Ginny ein Problem mit ihrer neuen Situation hatte. Seit sie wieder sehen und sich frei bewegen konnte und sich vor allem mit ihrem neuen „Leben“ abgefunden hatte, sah sie Ginny bloß, wenn sie ihr das Essen brachte und kurz mit ihr sprach.

Nie saß sie länger an ihrem Bett und streichelte auch nur ein Mal wieder über ihre blonden Haare. Eigentlich berührte sie Luna, die Vampirin nie.

An den Schmerz, der sich jedes Mal in ihr ausbreitete wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken. Vor allem nicht, was es bedeuten für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten konnte. Sie hatte im Moment genug zum Nachdenken. Sie musste ihr Leben in den Griff kriegen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Ginny sie weiterhin unterstützen würde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn es anders kommen käme…

„Aber das wird es nicht.“  
Das schwor Luna sich. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

 

2.

Ginny zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und ließ ihre Jacke und Tasche müde in die Ecke fallen. Sie war fix und fertig.  
Nicht nur, dass sie gerade eine zwölf Stunden Schicht gearbeitet hatte, nein, eine ihrer Patientinnen war auch noch ihre beste Freundin und Mitbewohnerin.  
Sie war froh, dass sie mittlerweile auf ihrer bequemen Couch saß, denn allein bei dem Gedanken, wie sie von Lunas Vater den Anruf bekommen hatte, dass seine Tochter ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, weil sie bei ihrer Arbeit angegriffen worden war, ließ ihre Knie zittern.  
In ihrem Kopf waren sofort sämtliche Horrorszenarien entstanden. Bilder von Wunden die von Flüchen verursacht worden waren, Schnittwunden, eine blutüberströmte Luna... aber nie im Leben wäre sie darauf gekommen was im Endeffekt wirklich passiert war.

Luna war von wilden Vampiren in eine Falle gelockt worden. Sie gehörte jetzt selber zu der Vampirrasse.  
Ginnys Herz hatte wie wild geklopft, bei der Erinnerung wie sie sofort ins St. Mungos appariert war und die langen Flure ihres Arbeitsplatzes in Richtung der Notfälle gelaufen war.  
Am Eingang der Notaufnahme hatte sie einen völlig aufgelösten Xenophilius getroffen, der sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte, doch auch dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Sie war schließlich Heilerin und es wurde Zeit, dass sie das ausnutzte.  
Noch im Laufen warf sie sich ihre Heiler-Robe um und folgte den lauten Rufen aus einem der Behandlungsräume. Was sie schließlich dort sah ließ sie beinah in die Knie gehen.  
Luna lag blass und still auf einer der Betten und reagierte auf nichts was um sie herum geschah. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren blutverkrustet und klebten ihr an der Stirn. Ihre Augen wurden mit einem schwarzen Tuch abgedeckt und kein beruhigender Ton ihres Herzschlags erfüllte das Zimmer.

Ginnys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie begann so zu zittern, dass sie sich im Türrahmen festhalten musste. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Sie hatte Luna verloren. Ihr war schlecht. Sie war wütend. Eigentlich konnte sie gar nicht sagen, was sie in diesem Moment eigentlich fühlte.

„Heilerin Weasley! Kommen Sie zu sich.“ Ein stechender Schmerz rief sie schließlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verwirrt hielt sie sich die Wange und starrte ihren Kollegen vor sich an.

„Wenn Sie schon da sind, dann arbeiten Sie mit. Wir können ihr vielleicht noch helfen.“

Die Worte halfen ihr sich wieder in ihre Rolle zu finden. So ruhig es ging fragte sie, was passiert war und so erfuhr sie, dass Luna gestorben und von den Vampiren verwandelt worden war.  
Sofort begann sie zu helfen wo sie nur konnte. Doch es war zu spät. Luna war vollständig verwandelt. Sie konnten ihr jetzt nur noch helfen, in dem sie ihr zeigten wie sie in ihrem neuen Leben zu Recht kommen konnte und ihr den Wandel so einfach wie möglich zu machen.

Ginny hatte sich extra dafür eingesetzt, dass sie Lunas zuständige Heilerin wurde. Natürlich lag das nur daran, um bei ihrer Freundin sein zu können und nicht daran, dass sie schon immer ein tiefes Interesse an Vampiren hatte.

Stundenlang saß sie an Lunas Bett und wartete darauf, dass ihre Freundin wach wurde. Sie sollte nicht alleine sein, wenn sie wieder zu sich kam. Während dieser langen Zeit in dem stillen Zimmer betrachtete sie ihre Mitbewohnerin und versuchte die Veränderungen zu entdecken, die Lunas Verwandlung bewirkt hatte.

Ihre Haut war schon immer blass gewesen, aber jetzt schien sie makellos zu sein. Das Kerzenlicht im Raum ließ sie golden schimmern. Ihre blonden Haare waren gewaschen worden und fielen in sanften Wellen über das Kissen. Ihr Körper wirkte fast zu still. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, obwohl Ginny wusste, dass ihre Freundin ab jetzt nicht mehr atmen musste.  
Der Gedanke machte ihr Angst und ließ sie gleichzeitig vor Erregung erschauern. Mit Erschrecken stellte die junge Heilerin in diesem Moment fest, dass ihre Vorliebe für Vampire wirklich tief ging.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihn wieder frei zu kriegen und beschloss draußen etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Diese Gedanken mussten verschwinden. Schnell.

~~~

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen musste sie sich daran erinnern wie sie sich erschrocken hatte, als sie erneut in Lunas Zimmer gekommen war und ihre Freundin sie aus unsehenden Augen betrachtet hatte.  
Sie bemühte sich ganz ruhig und professionell zu bleiben und setzte sich neben das Bett und erklärte Lunas alles was sie wissen musste und wissen wollte.  
Je länger sie sprach umso ruhiger wurde sie selber, aber sie merkte das Luna sich langsam immer mehr aufregte.  
Vor allem als sie begriff, dass sie zu einer Vampirin geworden war. Aber das war ja verständlich. Es hätte Ginny mehr Angst gemacht, wenn sie gar nicht reagiert hätte. Sie kannte ihre Freundin gut und wusste so, dass es am besten war bei ihr zu bleiben und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie nicht alleine war, während sie mit dem Unstand zurecht kommen musste, dass ihr Leben nie wieder so sein würde, wie es einmal war.

Sie blieb also sitzen und sah dabei zu wie sich Luna langsam selber erschöpfte bis sie schließlich einschlief. Erst dann gab sie ihrem inneren Drang nach und strich ihrer Mitbewohnerin leicht über die Haare. Sie beide waren zwar schon jahrelang befreundet und lebten seit ihrem Schulabschluss zusammen und doch hatte Ginny ihre Freundin nie so berührt. Irgendetwas hatte sie immer daran gehindert. Doch jetzt wo Lunas schlief und sie nicht daran hindern konnte, oder sie auch nur darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, traute sie sich zumindest ihr über die Haarspitzen zu streichen. Am liebsten hätte sie sie in den Arm genommen, doch so sehr sie die junge Vampirin auch anzuziehen schien, hielt sie sie auch zurück.

Ginny hörte wie Luna zum zweiten Mal wach wurde und leise zu weinen anfing. Ihre Hände zuckten. Sie wollten sich auf Lunas legen. Doch sie traute sich nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie Angst, dass sich die Haut ihrer Freundin kalt und tot anfühlen würde. Als Heilerin erlebte sie das oft genug, aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie diesen Gedanken mit ihrer Freundin verbinden würde.

Also mussten ihre Worte reichen und Luna musste wissen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie es tief in ihrem Innern auch wusste, aber manchmal mussten solche Sachen eben gesagt werden um sie wirklich glaubhaft und wirklich zu machen.  
Außerdem hatten sie beide viel zu besprechen und am besten war es wohl, wenn man Luna keine Zeit gab um sich im Selbstmitleid zu baden, sondern ihr sofort erklärte was nun passieren würde.

Ihre Luna war schon immer furchtbar stark gewesen, eine echte Kämpferin eben.  
Wie so auf dem Sofa saß und ihre Gedanken schweifen ließ konnte sie nicht anders als daran zu denken wie beeindruckt sie war, wie Luna mit den neuen Ereignissen und ihrer Verwandlung umgegangen war. Sie hat die Informationen bekommen. Hatte sie verarbeitet und dann ganz normal mit ihrem Leben weiter gemacht.  
So war sie eben.  
Ginny musste lächeln. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten bis Luna morgen aus St. Mungos entlassen wurde. Es würde genauso beeindruckend sein, ihre Freundin dabei zu beobachten wie sie ihr neues Leben außerhalb des Krankenhauses in den Griff nahm und es großartig meistern würde. Sie wusste das Luna sich jetzt schon freute ihre neuen körperlichen Kräfte in ihrem Beruf auszuprobieren.

Es durchfuhr sie wieder ein wohliger Schauer. Sie hatte Luna vor allem in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung vermisst. Es war so still und einsam gewesen. Zum Glück war diese Zeit bald vorbei.

~~~

Langsam hievte sich Ginny vom Sofa und schleppte sich kaputt in die Küche. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger aber sie musste ja was essen um Morgen dann auch fit zu sein.  
Zum Glück hatte ihre Mutter ihr etwas in den Schrank gestellt, was sie nur noch warm machen musste.  
Ein bittersüßes Gefühl durchfuhr sie, als sie daran dachte, dass sie von nun an nur noch für sich alleine Kochen würde. Luna würde wohl einige Sachen essen können, aber hauptsächlich würde sie sich von Blut ernähren.  
Ihre Augen blitzten als sie an Lunas Gesichtsausdruck dachte, als sie ihr den ersten Becher voll Blut gebracht hatte. Erst der Ekel bei dem Gedanken daran und dann plötzlich dieser tiefe Hunger, der sogar auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar war, ihre Hände die ihr fast den Becher entrissen haben und dann der Ausdruck tiefer Zufriedenheit, als sie das Blut getrunken hatte.

Ginny hatte immer gedacht, dass es nicht unbedingt ein hübscher Anblick war, jemanden Blut trinken zu sehen. Aber es bei Luna zu beobachten war interessant. Und es gab ihr eine bessere Vorstellung davon. Es würde das Lesen ihres nächsten Romans auf jeden Fall bereichern.  
Müde schob sie sich Löffel um Löffel Suppe in den Mund und dachte an den Tag. Den Tag, der er immer noch die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

Jeden zweiten Tag brachte sie Luna das Blut. Mal von einem der Spender die in St. Mungos aus und eingingen, mal von einem ihrer vielen Freunde die sich freiwillig meldeten.

An diesem einen Tag allerdings hatte sie ganz vergessen dass es wieder Zeit war Luna ihr Essen zu bringen und deswegen hatte sie sich selbst schnell etwas abgenommen und hatte es ihrer Freundin gebracht. Kaum hatte sie die Tür aufgemacht als die Aurorin ihr schon entgegen gesprungen kam und ihr den Becher aus der Hand riss.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und immer schneller schlagenden Herz sah sie zu, wie Luna das Blut hinunterschlang und schließlich sogar noch den Becher ausleckte.

Und es war ja nicht irgendein Blut. Es war ihr Blut. Ginnys Blut. Ihre Wangen liefen rot an und ihr Atem ging schwer während sie beobachtete wie Luna sich nach ihrem Blut die Lippen leckte und sich schließlich wie tief befriedigt ins Bett zurücklegte und sich in den Kissen räkelte.

Ginny wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was dieser Anblick in ihr auslöste und verließ nach einem schnell gemurmelten „Ich muss weg“ das Zimmer. Sie konnte Luna im Moment einfach nicht in die hell strahlenden Augen gucken.

Sie war zu verwirrt. Und es wurde nur noch schlimmer als die Träume begannen. Die Rothaarige träumte plötzlich davon, wie es sein würde, wenn Luna direkt von ihrem Blut trinken würde. Mit einem Biss in die Ader an ihrem Handgelenk. Oder wie sie Luna ihren Hals frei machte, dass sie da trinken konnte. Ginny sehnte sich danach, wieder diesen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Allein der Gedanke daran erregte sie.

An den folgenden Tagen beobachtete sie Lunas Reaktion bei jedem Becher Blut und nie wieder gab es diese unglaubliche Reaktion von hier.  
Das machte sie unnötig nervös. Ihre Gefühle waren seit Lunas Verwandlung ständig in Aufruhr und vor allem diese ganzen neuen Gefühle, die sie nicht kannte und mit denen sie nicht umzugehen wusste, ließen ihr keine Ruhe.  
Sie wusste plötzlich nicht mehr wie sie ihrer Freundin begegnen sollte, also hielt sie sich zurück und hoffte, dass es erst wieder alles normal werden würde, wenn Luna erst Zuhause war und sich ab jetzt selber um ihre Mahlzeiten kümmern musste, so dass Ginny gar nicht erst auf komische Gedanken kommen konnte.

Mittlerweile lag Ginny total erschöpft im Bett und konnte doch nicht schlafen. Ihre verräterischen Gedanken ließen sie keine Ruhe finden. Sie seufzte und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

„Morgen“, sagte sie sich. „Ab Morgen wird es besser sein. Ich muss jetzt für Luna da sein und darf mich nicht zu sehr mit mir beschäftigen. Sie braucht mich jetzt. Wenn sie nur erst Zuhause ist, dann wird alles wieder gut.“

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte sie sich um, blickte auf die Fotos an ihrer Zimmerwand und suchte Lunas Blick auf dem Bild von ihrer Hogwarts- Abschlussfeier. Ihre blauen Augen blitzen sie vergnügt an und ihr Lächeln beruhigte sie ungemein.

Ginny lächelte noch ein Mal müde zurück und schloss dann endlich die Augen.

„Ab morgen.“…

 

3.

 

Luna konnte kaum glauben, was es für einen Unterschied machte eine junge Vampirin im Krankenhaus und eine junge Vampirin in ihrer eigenen Wohnung zu sein.

Schon als sie die Wohnungstür öffnete wurde sie von dem Geruch, der ihr entgegenströmte, fast überwältigt.  
Im Krankenhaus war Ginnys Geruch nur einer von vielen, aber hier in ihren Wohnräumen war er fast spürbar. In jedem Zimmer hing er in der Luft. Vor allem natürlich im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mitbewohnerin.  
In diesen ersten Momenten Zuhause beschloss Luna, dass es vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee war das Atmen aufzuhören. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie jeden Tag, jede Nacht eingehüllt in den Geruch nach Äpfeln und Sonnenschein leben konnte. Vor allem, da Luna hier Zeit hatte zu bemerken, dass es genau dieser Duft war, der ihren Hunger weckte und es in ihren neuen Fangzähnen kribbeln ließ.

Noch nie war sie so froh gewesen, dass sie immer wenn sie es brauchte mit Blut versorgt werden würde. Denn seit sie wieder in der gemeinsamen Wohnung war, und Ginnys Geruch ihre Sinne umnebelte, waren ihre Gedanken vor allem in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Rothaarigen von dem Wunsch beherrscht zu erfahren wie ihr Blut schmeckte. Wenn schon allein der Geruch ihres Körpers so berauschend für die Vampirin in ihr war…  
Also bemühte sie sich in der Gegenwart ihrer Freundin nicht zu atmen. Doch leider konnte sie sich nicht auch noch aufhören zu sehen, denn plötzlich sah sie überall Ginnys glänzende lange Haare, die ihr über die Schultern fielen und die einigen Strähnen, die in sanften Wellen ihren Hals streiften. Diesen schlanken, weißen Hals mit der makellosen Haut. Er lockte sie und neckte sie. Hatte Ginny schon immer so gelacht, dass sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihren Hals so entblößte? Hatte sie schon immer ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt, wenn sie las?

Luna verbrachte die ersten Nächte, an denen sie noch nicht arbeiten musste, damit, sich in ihrem Zimmer zu verstecken, den Kopf in ihr Kissen zu drücken und sich immer und immer wieder sagend, dass sie bei Ginny keine Chance hatte. Dabei hatte sie doch gedacht, dass sie ihre unglückliche Verliebtheit in ihre beste Freundin schon vor langem besiegt hatte.  
Und jetzt das…. Ginny war alles, an das sie denken konnte, war alles nach dem sie sich sehnte.

Es war wohl wieder mal die Zeit fürs Kissen gekommen.

Die junge Aurorin hob es an ihren Mund und drückte fest zu, während sie ihren Frust ins Kissen schrie. So was Blödes aber auch. Ginny hatte nie Interesse an Frauen gezeigt, und selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, das würde ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass sie dann auch Interesse an Luna selbst haben würde. Und noch ein Mal das Kissen zum Gesicht….

„Was machst du da?“

Oh Mist, Ginny stand lachend in ihrem Zimmerrahmen und beobachtete Luna aus funkelnden Augen.

„Ähm….. Frustrationsbearbeitung?!“, Luna biss sich peinlich berührt auf die Lippen und blickte ihre Freundin von der Seite her an. Das ließ Ginny nur noch mehr lachen und verdammt, auch wieder ihren Hals entblößen….  
Die blonde Vampirin seufzte sehnsüchtig und bemühte sich ihre Freundin nicht zu sehr anzuschauen. Ihre Faszination konnte einfach kein gutes Ende nehmen.

„Okay, wenn du dann damit fertig bist…“  
Luna rollte die Augen bei Ginnys auffälliger Pause.  
„Ja, ja.“ Ihr Kissen flog etwas fester als erwartet gegen die Wand, aber diesmal sparte sich die Heilerin, zum Glück, ihren Kommentar. „Was ist dann?“

„Ich hab Essen gekocht, ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht etwas mitessen möchtest? Wir haben bisher ja noch nicht probiert, was du alles an normaler Nahrung essen kannst. Außerdem vermiss ich unsere Abende in der Küche…“

Selbst wenn Luna es gewollt hätte, hätte sie bei Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck nicht „Nein“ sagen können.

„Okay.“

Und kaum saß sie am Tisch hatte sie auch schon einen Teller Suppe vor ihr stehen. Diesmal rollte sie die Augen.

„Tomatensuppe? Wirklich?“

„Ich dachte mir, wir fangen mit was Leichtem an und naja, die Farbe, die Konsistenz… du verstehst“. Ginny schenkte Luna ihr bezauberndes Lächeln und fing ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Suppe zu essen.

Luna schnaufte und bemühte sich nicht ganz so unmotiviert zu wirken. Sie wusste ja, dass sie lernen musste auch normale Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Alles, was sie wie die „Lebenden“ erledigen konnte, würde ihr später nutzen als eine von ihnen durchzugehen.

Sie nahm etwas Suppe in den Mund und bemühte sich sie auch runterzuschlucken. Sie schmeckte nach kaum etwas. Wenn Luna es beschreiben müsste würde sie sagen, es schmeckt wie rot gefärbtes Wasser. Also nicht besonders gut. Aber auch nicht völlig ungenießbar.

Sie grinste ihrer Freundin zu und bemühte sich Löffel um Löffel zum Mund zu führen. Ginny hatte ja Recht. Ihre gemeinsamen Abende waren früher immer besonders schön gewesen. Sie hatten gekocht, sich gegenseitig von ihrem Tag erzählt und einfach die Zeit zusammen genossen. Ihre Arbeit war so anspruchsvoll, dass sie es ausnutzen mussten zumindest an einigen Stunden am Tag gleichzeitig frei zu haben. Luna hatte keine Ahnung wie es in der nächsten Zeit ablaufen würde. Luna würde nur noch in der Nachtschicht arbeiten können, und Ginny würde wohl wie immer in ihrem Schichtdienst bleiben.  
Da konnte Luna jetzt auch dieses kleine Opfer bringen und Ginny zur Freude das rote Wasser essen. Sie machte sich nur eine kleine Notiz in Gedanken, dass sie sobald die Sonne untergegangen war, zum Krankenhaus apparieren musste um sich eine frische Ladung Blut abzuholen, damit der schale Geschmack aus ihrem Mund verschwand.

„Also, wie war’s heute im Krankenhaus?“ Luna zwinkerte Ginny zu, die bisher ganz still war und entweder sie oder ihr Essen betrachtet hatte.

Ginny zwinkerte zurück. „Ich muss dir unbedingt von meinem neuen Chef erzählen,…“  
Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an. Traditionen waren doch was Schönes…

~~~

Kaum hatte Ginny sich zum Schlafen hingelegt, da war Luna schon auf dem Weg zu St. Mungos.  
In dem riesigen Gebäude folgte sie nur ihrem exzellenten Geruchssinn und hätte auch blind den Weg zu der Blutbank gefunden.  
Während sie den langen Gang entlang lief, fiel ihr Blick in einen der Seitenräume. Nur ein kurzer Augenblick und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Warum hatte Ginny ihr nie davon erzählt? Lunas Augen wurden immer größer und ihr Vampirblut fing an in ihren Adern zu vibrieren.  
Dennoch stand sie wie angewurzelt da und starrte auf das Bild, was sich ihr bot.

In dem Raum standen einzelne Sofas verteilt und viele Kerzenleuchter, die ihn beleuchteten. Einige Menschen saßen und lagen auf den Sitzmöbeln, während andere lustvoll ihren Kopf in den Nacken legten und ihn den einzelnen Vampiren im Raum darboten.

Hätte Lunas Herz geschlagen, hätte es jetzt in ihrer Brust gehämmert. Das war ein Raum für die Spender und die Vampire tranken direkt von ihren Hälsen. Im Zimmer roch es noch Blut und Erregung und Sex. Lunas Eckzähne verlängerten sich, während ihre Augen den Anblick vor ihr tranken.  
Bevor sie wusste, was passierte, setzte sie schon einen Fuß vor den anderen und stand schon bald mitten im Raum.

Sie beobachtete die Paare vor sich. Vor allem die Frau mit den rotbraunen Haaren die sich sinnlich gegen den Vampir drückte der an ihren Hals saugte. Luna schüttelte den Kopf um sich von ihren Gedanken zu befreien. Sie musste über Ginny hinweg kommen. Das war sie hier sah, würde ihre Freundin nie zulassen.  
Ihre Blicke durchwanderten weiter den Raum. Sie war wohl zu einer ziemlich frühen Stunde gekommen, denn die meisten Vampire und Spender waren noch relativ züchtig bekleidet, doch der Duft nach Erregung ließ vermuten, dass es hier schon bald ganz anders zugehen würde…  
Doch das war Luna in dem Moment egal. Ihr Körper verlangte bloß danach von einem Menschen zu trinken. Das Blut direkt aus der Ader zu saugen. Es musste so viel besser sein…  
Ein junger Mann näherte sich ihr und Luna winkte ihn mit einer lässigen Handbewegung weiter. Ihr Blick war auf ein hübsches junges Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren gefallen. Ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt und ihre kurzen Haare betonten ihren Hals. Luna bildete sich sogar ein, ihren Puls durch die Haut pochen zu sehen. Das Blut dieses Mädchen rief nach ihr und Luna wollte diesem Ruf folgen. Als das Mädchen ihr aufmunternd zulächelte und ihren Kopf zur Seite legte war sie kurz davor ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Wie hypnotisiert schritt sie auf die Freiwillige zu und beugte ihren Kopf über ihren Hals.

Sie verlor kein Wort und nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand beugte es noch weiter hinunter. Unter ihrer Zunge konnte sie einige kleine Narben fühlen. Das hier war also eine regelmäßige Spenderin.  
Ohne zu zögern öffnete Luna ihren Mund ganz und drückte ihre spitzen Zähne in den Hals der Schwarzhaarigen. Sofort floss ihr das warme Blut in den Mund. Die junge Frau lehnte sich stöhnend gegen Luna. Ihr Blut schmeckte nicht besonders, aber es stillte ihren Durst und war immer noch besser als Ginnys Suppenversuch.   
Sie könnte die Aufregung der Frau riechen, die nun von ihr Ausging. Ihre Lust. Doch Luna war zu überwältigt um dem nachzugehen. Der Gedanke an Ginny ließ sie sich von dem Hals vor ihr lösen und über die Bisswunde lecken.  
Die Wunde schloss sich sofort.

Luna sah in die erwartungsvollen Augen ihrer Spenderin und strich ihr über die Wange und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.  
„Danke“. Sie lächelte.

Die Schwarzhaarige schien enttäuscht und wollte nach Lunas T-Shirt greifen, doch die entwand sich dem Griff und küsste sie erneut.

„Heute nicht. Aber keine Sorge. Ich komm wieder.“ Sie grinste und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Luna lachte.  
Oh ja, sie würde auf jeden Fall wiederkommen.

~~~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Zwischen ihrem Training mit Kingsley um mit ihren neuen Kräften umzugehen zu lernen und ihren Besuchen im Krankenhaus um ihre neue Entdeckung „zu nutzen“ hatte sie kaum Zeit noch über etwas anderes nachzudenken.

So fiel es ihr auch erst ziemlich spät auf, dass Ginny sich ihr gegenüber immer noch etwas komisch benahm.  
Luna hatte sie nie darauf angesprochen, dass ihre Freundin ihr nie von dem Raum erzählt hatte, wo Vampire direkt von den Spendern trinken konnten. Irgendwie hatte sie sich einfach gedacht, dass Ginny es wohl vergessen hatte davon zu erzählen, da sie ja die ersten Tage in ihrem Zimmer bleiben musste um sich an ihre Verwandlung zu gewöhnen und ihr deswegen so wie so das Blut gebracht werden musste.  
Außerdem hatten ja viele ihrer Freunde gespendet und keiner von denen hatte angeboten, so für sie den Hals freizumachen.

Der Gedanke an das Blut aus den Bechern ließ sie immer wieder an diesen einen Tag denken. Dem Tag, an dem sie das unglaublich gute Blut bekommen hatte. Die blonde Vampirin war sich sicher, dass es von einem der Spender aus dem Raum war. Jeden zweiten Tag verbrachte sie also eine gewisse Zeit vor oder nach ihrem Training da und probierte. Sie versuchte die bestimmte Person zu finden. Und natürlich konnte sie, wenn sie schon mal da war, nicht dem Drang widerstehen auch die eine oder andere Lust in ihr zu stillen.  
Es fehlte ihr nie an Freiwilligen. Doch konnte sie nie den oder die Eine finden… Doch sie gab nicht auf…

Ginny sah sie dagegen immer weniger. Die Heilerin schien in letzter Zeit immer genau dann zu arbeiten, wenn Luna gerade schlief und Luna selbst war wach, wenn Ginny schlafen musste.

Deswegen nahm sie sofort die Chance wahr mit ihrer besten Freundin zu reden, als sie eines Abends aufwachte und beim ersten Augenaufschlag sofort riechen konnte, dass Ginny noch in der Wohnung war.  
In diesem Moment erlaubte sie sich, den Duft tief einzuatmen und durch ihren Körper strömen zu lassen. Er machte sie immer noch süchtig. Und Ginny konnte so ja nichts von ihrem komischen Verhalten mitkriegen. Sie dachte sogar manchmal daran, dass es gar nicht schlimm war, wenn sie die Sonne nie wieder so sehen konnte. Sie konnte sie ja jeden Augenblick des Tages riechen und Ginnys Lächeln ließ selbst ihre Augen strahlen wie die Sonne.

Kaum war sie also wach geworden und hatte sich umgezogen und gekämmt, dass sie nicht einen allzu verschlafenen Anblick bot, ging sie zu Ginnys Zimmer.

Ihre Freundin saß in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und die Knie angezogen. Ihre Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter und bildeten einen Vorhang vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Hey. Was machst du da? Oder besser noch, was machst du heute hier?“

Luna konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie sah, das Ginny, aufgeschreckt von ihren Worten mit großen Augen in ihre Richtung blickte, dann das Buch in ihrer Hand anstarrte und plötzlich rote Wangen bekam, bevor sie sich rüberbeugte und das Buch unter das Bett warf.

Leider hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass es mit zu viel Schwung auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskommen würde.  
Es rutschte nämlich genau vor Lunas Füße.

Die bückte sich und las immer noch lachend den Titel vor:

„Der Kuss des Vampirs. Von Whitley Strieber“

Ginnys Gesicht verfärbte sich noch röter. Lunas Schadenfreude war sofort geweckt. Sie würde zu gerne wissen, was dafür sorgte, dass Ginny sich so wegen einem Buch ertappt fühlte.

„Mh, das Buch hab ich auch gelesen.“

Ihre Freundin bemühte sich gespannt auf den Boden zu gucken und sie machte einen Anblick, als würde sie sich immer noch fragen, warum ihr Bett, denn zu beiden Seiten offen war.

„Ja.“ Ihre Wangen hatten mittlerweile die Farbe ihrer Haare erreicht und sie blickte Luna immer noch nicht an.

„Und weißt du, was ich besonders interessant fand?“

„Nein.“ Ginny begann nervös mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen.

„Ich fand besonders die lesbische Beziehung zwischen Miriam und Sarah interessant.“  
Ginnys Augen flogen zu ihren und bohrten sich in sie hinein. Dann senkte sie den Blick wieder, wie wenn sie sich ertappt fühlte und starrte wieder den Boden an als wäre es das Interessanteste was es zu betrachten gab.  
Luna grinste immer noch frech und fragte sich, ob sie Ginny noch weiter treiben konnte. Sie war einfach zu zauberhaft, wenn sie rot wurde.

„Denn weißt du, mit einem hat der Autor wirklich Recht. Sex als Vampirin ist fantastisch.“

Ihre rothaarige Freundin biss sich als Antwort auf die Lippe. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und ihr Atem ging schneller.

Das war nun wirklich nicht die Reaktion die sie von Ginny erwartet hatte und sie war plötzlich froh, dass sie die Einzige in der Wohnung war die den guten Geruchssinn hatte, denn Erregung schoss bei Ginnys Anblick durch ihren Körper.

Sie räusperte sich und warf ihrer Freundin das Buch zu.  
Schnell griff Ginny danach und stopfte es unter ihre Bettdecke.  
Auch sie räusperte sich und schien sich zu fangen, denn sie blickte endlich Luna an.

„Ich hab heute frei. Ich hab extra die Schicht getauscht, weil ich gehört habe, wie du gestern jemanden vor der Tür erzählt hast, dass Kingsley dir heute eine freie Nacht gönnt.“ Ginnys leichtes Lächeln und ihre Sicherheit waren wieder da.

„Großartig.“  
Luna erwiderte das Lächeln. Ginnys Reaktion und ihr offensichtliches Interesse an dem Buch und gerade diesem Buch verwirrte sie etwas, aber sie lies wieder etwas in ihr wach werden, was sie schon so lange zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Meistens eher vergeblich. Aber vielleicht war es ja bald gar nicht mehr nötig, es zu unterdrücken…?!

Luna atmete langsam aus und begann Ginny das Frühstück zu machen. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen zu hoffen?

~~~

Luna war kurz davor etwas gegen die Wand zu werfen. Am besten etwas Zerbrechliches. Sie wollte etwas kaputt machen.  
Ginny machte sie wahnsinnig. Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundin ihre Nähe mehr suchte als früher und doch benahm sie sich immer noch komisch. Mal war sie wie ein kleines Mädchen, das bei der kleinsten Bemerkung oder Berührung rot wurde und mal zog sie sich ohne Vorwarnung zurück und benahm sich wie eine Eisprinzessin, so dass Luna gar nicht an sie rankam.

Also ging sie zu dem Ort an dem sie ihre Freundin und ihre widersprüchlichen Signale für eine kurze Zeit vergessen konnte. Sie ging ins Krankenhaus.  
Heute, nachdem Ginny ihr wieder die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte, fühlte sie sich besonders angespannt. Sie hatte zwar schon oft den Drang nachgegeben, auch ein paar sexuelle Erlebnisse in diesem Raum zu haben, aber heute Nacht brauchte sie mehr. Zielstrebig ging sie auf eine ihrer liebsten Spenderinnen zu. Sie hatte braunes langes Haar und einen fantastischen Busen. Ihr lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als sie daran dachte von ihm zu trinken.

„Hey du.“, Luna lächelte aufreizend. „Lust, heute mal etwas anderes zu erleben.“  
Einladend hielt sie ihr ihre Hand hin. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass die Spender nur wegen einer Sache hier waren und wenige Worte oft angebrachter waren und auch vollkommen ausreichten.

Die Braunhaarige nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich zum Ausgang führen. Die Beiden apparierten direkt in die Wohnung und Luna hielt nur kurz inne um zu riechen ob ihre Mitbewohnerin da war und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass dem nicht so war.

Ihre Eroberung für diese Nacht hatte sich inzwischen entkleidet und rekelte sich auf dem Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers.  
Luna folgte ihr schnell nach und legte sich neben sie. Sie tauchte ein in die Gerüche der Lust und Leidenschaft die von ihr ausgingen und schob sanft ihr Haar zur Seite um ihre schönen Brüste betrachten zu können.  
Ihre Hand wanderte die Unterschenkel hoch und ihre Besitzerin schob sie willig auseinander. Schon bald tauchten Lunas Finger in ihre warme Spalte und liebkosten sie, während sie es genoss an den Brustwarzen der Braunhaarigen zu saugen. Die Spenderin wölbte sich ihrem Mund und ihrer Hand entgegen. Wollte mehr und Luna gab ihr mehr.

Ihre Zähne kratzten über die empfindliche Haut ihrer Brust und drangen tief ein. Das Blut schmeckte hier so viel süßer. So nah am Herzen. Lunas Mund füllte sich schnell und erregte sie selbst ungemein. Ihre Hand bewegte sich schneller. Ihr Finger drang tief ein. Sie sog im Rhythmus, mit dem sie in die Frau unter ihr eindrang. Sie rieb sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an der Vampirin und konnte nicht genug bekommen…

„Luna….ich dachte du….oh…oh….ich….“

Ginnys Stimme, die plötzlich da war, ließ Luna innehalten und sich von der Braunhaarigen lösen.  
Sie blickte erschrocken auf und hörte nur den erstickten Schmerzlaut der Spenderinnen.  
Ups. Da hatte sie wohl die Zähne etwas zu schnell herausgerissen.

Doch das war jetzt egal. Luna hatte nur Augen für ihre beste Freundin, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür stand. Die Klinke noch in der Hand.  
Sie starrte Luna an. Ihre Pupillen waren vor Erregung geweitet und ihr Kiefer war heruntergefallen. Sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Luna sie ansah.  
Ihr Atem ging schwer und die Vampirin konnte den neuen Geruch an ihr wahrnehmen, so viel süßer und verführerischer als er sonst schon war. Ginnys Reaktion erregte Luna sofort und so viel mehr als alles, was vorher mit der Freiwilligen passiert war…

„Oh mein Gott.“ Lunas konnte ihr Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken

Die Braunhaarige wiederum fand es gar nicht gut so liegengelassen zu werden und drückte ihre Hand in Lunas Schritt. Sie schob die Hand weg und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch diese Handlung hatte ihren Blickkontakt zu Ginnys unterbrochen, die sich sekundenschnell wieder gefangen hatte und blitzschnell die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Luna hörte noch Ginnys eigene Zimmertür knallen und spürte die Magie die die Tür vor Luna verschloss.

Die warf nun wirklich ihre Vase vor die Wand, die in tausende Scherben zerbarst.  
„Scheiße!“

~~~

Nachdem Luna ihre Freundin für eine Nacht nach Hause geschickt hatte, versuchte sie vergeblich Ginny dazu zu bewegen mit ihr zu reden. Sie mussten darüber sprechen.

Doch Ginny schien sie nicht zu hören, oder nicht hören zu wollen.

Luna seufzte und ließ sich gegenüber der Zimmertür an der Wand hinunter gleiten und wartete darauf, dass die Tür sich öffnete. Früher oder später musste Ginny ja ihr Zimmer verlassen.

Langsam wurde sie müde und ihre Augen fielen zu, egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte wach zu bleiben. Das Trinken hatte sie wie immer satt und schläfrig gemacht und dann noch die ganze Aufregung…. Schon bald war Luna eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich wurde sie wach als sie ein Geräusch aus Ginnys Zimmer hörte.  
Sie konnte ein Rascheln hören. Die Bettdecke. Und dann ein…  
War das ein Seufzen?

„Mhhh…“  
Oh ja. Ginny seufzte und stöhnte. Luna konnte nicht anders, als zur Tür zu kriechen um so viel zu hören wie es nur möglich war. Ginnys Geruch drang durch die Tür. Es war der gleiche, noch verbesserte Geruch, den sie auch vorher wahrgenommen hatte.  
Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.  
Luna selbst unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, sie wollte nicht, dass Ginny sie hörte.

Ihre Hand wanderte langsam in ihren Schritt und mit jedem Rascheln und Stöhnen stieg ihre Lust.  
Luna biss sich auf die Lippe und beinah hätte sie sich durch die Lippe gebissen, als sie hörte wie Ginny ihren Namen stöhnte…

„Luna…oh…Luna.“

Oh Gott, sie hätte genau jetzt und hier kommen können, doch sie bemühte sich weiter auf Ginny zu hören und ihren Duft zu inhalieren.

Und wieder hörte sie ihren Namen, und diesmal wäre ihr mit Sicherheit das Herz stehen geblieben, wenn es nicht schon längst aufgehört hätte zu schlagen.

„Luna…oh ja…Luna…beiß mich.“

Der Geruch wurde stärker und Ginny immer lauter. Luna biss sich in die Hand um ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und jeden Seufzer ihrer Freundin zu hören. Sie ließ sich voll gehen als Ginnys Lust ihrer Höhepunkt erreichte und sie in ihrer Leidenschaft mitriss.

„Ja, beiß mich… fester…lie…“

Schwer atmend lehnte sie weiter gegen die Tür und konnte sich nicht aufraffen sich zu bewegen. Müde schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Antwort. Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, während sie langsam in die Welt der Träume hinab glitt. Bis jetzt waren es nur Träume, aber Luna wusste, dass es bald nicht mehr so sein musste.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass ihre Träume wahr wurden…

 

4.

Es dauerte viel zu lange bis sie wusste wo sie war. Der harte Boden unter ihr roch nach ihrer Wohnung… aber warum sollte sie auf dem Boden geschlafen haben? Und vor allem wie lange hatte sie hier gelegen?  
Immer noch leicht orientierungslos vom Schlaf rappelte sie sich langsam auf und massierte ihren schmerzenden Rücken.  
„Leider schützt einen Vampirismus nicht vor diesen unangenehmen Kleinigkeiten.“, dachte sie mitleidig.  
Da ihre Gedanken immer noch sehr langsam durch ihren Kopf flossen sah sie sich etwas verwundert um.  
„Ich habe vor Ginnys Tür geschlafen…Ich habe auf sie gewartet… Ginny!!!“

Wie ein Blitzschlag traf sie plötzlich die Erkenntnis der Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Oder war es gestern gewesen? Lunas Zeitgefühl war ihr eindeutig abhanden gekommen, während sie Bilder von ihrer schönen, rothaarigen Mitbewohnerin bestürmten.  
Ginny hatte sie mit diesem Mädchen erwischt, hatte gesehen, wie sie sie für ihre Befriedigung benutzt hatte. Dann hatte sie Ginny gehört… oh ja. Deswegen hatte sie auf dem Boden gelegen. Vor Ginnys Tür.

Die Tür, die jetzt offen stand.

Suchend blickte sich Luna um. „Ginny!“, rief sie in die stille Wohnung hinein.  
Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
Ginny war gegangen.

Die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht mussten sie mehr geschafft haben als die junge Vampirin gemerkt hatte. Ansonsten hätte Ginny es nie geschafft an ihr vorbei zu kommen ohne sie zu wecken.  
Vorsichtig betrat Luna den offenen Raum. Ginnys Sachen lagen im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. Luna lächelte. Es sah also so aus wie immer. Ihre Freundin war nicht einfach vor ihr geflüchtet.

Ein Blick auf den Plan in der Küche verriet ihr auch gleich, dass Ginny jetzt bei der Arbeit sein musste.  
„Also kein Grund zur Aufregung.“, versuchte sie sich leise selber zu beruhigen.  
„Sie ist nur bei der Arbeit. In ein paar Stunden, wenn ihre Schicht zu Ende ist, dann wird sie wieder kommen und dann kann ich immer noch mit ihr reden. Ich hoffe, sie weiß nicht, dass ich sie in ihrem Zimmer belauscht habe. Vielleicht weiß sie nicht, dass mein Gehör jetzt so gut ist… Was denke ich denn da? Natürlich weiß sie Bescheid. Sie ist Heilerin, sie weiß alles über Vampire. Und sie hat mich vor ihrer Tür gesehen. Oh mein Gott, was soll sie denn jetzt nur von mir denken…“

Luna ließ erschöpft ihren Kopf in die Hände fallen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Auch wenn es sonst nichts brachte, half es ihr sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich brauche nur einen neuen Plan. Keine Chance, dass ich Ginny jetzt aufgeben werde. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Am besten sofort, wenn sie nach Hause kommt.“

Fürs erste zufrieden mit sich und ihrem neuen Plan ließ sie sich auf den Sofa nieder und bemühte sich, nicht allzu gespannt die Tür anzustarren. Früher oder später würde ihre Mitbewohnerin ja Feierabend haben und nach Hause kommen und dann würden sie reden.

„Und ich werde nicht wieder einschlafen!“  
Ein zutiefst berechnendes Grinsen legte sich auf Lunas Gesicht.  
Sie konnte es kaum erwarten…

~~~

Lunas Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, als sie Ginny an der Wohnungstür hörte. Mit geschlossenen Augen verfolgte sie ihre Bewegungen durch die Wohnung.  
Das dumpfe Klirren der Schlüssel auf der Kommode im Flur verrieten ihr, dass Ginny ziemlich müde von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause kam. Genauso wie das Geräusch der Jacke die langsam vom Haken rutschte aber nicht wieder aufgehoben wurde.  
Die schlurfenden Schritte erreichten die Küche.  
Luna hörte, wie der Küchenschrank geöffnet wurde und ihre Mitbewohnerin glücklich seufzend einen Schokoriegel naschte.  
Das dunkle Aroma drang durch die geschlossene Wohnzimmertür und vermischte sich mit dem nun wieder starken Geruch nach Äpfeln.  
Diesmal seufzte Luna glücklich.

Wortlos stand sie auf und verschob einen der bequemen Stühle so, dass er dem Sofa direkt gegenüber stand. Ginny sollte es schon gemütlich haben, wenn sie schon vom Schlafen abgehalten werden sollte.

„Jetzt oder nie.“, dachte die blonde Vampirin sich noch, bevor sie auch schon laut nach Ginny rief.

Die erste Reaktion war ein verräterisches Knistern als Ginny schuldbewusst ihre angefangene Schokolade zurück in die Verpackung gleiten lies.  
„Ja?“ Ginny schaute mit einem ertappten Grinsen um die Ecke.  
Hätte sie Luna nicht konsequent über die rechte Schulter geguckt, statt in ihre Augen, hätte man denken können, dass zwischen ihnen alles so war wie sonst auch.

„Hey. Ähm. Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Luna hatte beschlossen, dass es am Besten wäre, wenn sie sofort zur Sache käme. Sonst würde sie wohl nur aufgeregter werden…

„Okay.“ Wachsam kam Ginny ins Zimmer und setzte sich langsam auf die Couch. Sie hatte Luna bisher immer noch nicht angesehen. Der durchdringende Geruch nach Schweiß, der von ihren Händen ausging, verriet wie nervös sie war und strafte ihrem kühlem Äußeren Lügen.

Luna blickte auf den Boden und murmelte etwas, was Ginny unmöglich hätte verstehen können.

„Was?“  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dich gehört habe. In deinem Zimmer. Nachdem du das in meinem gesehen hast…“

„Oh.“, die Hitze schoss in Ginnys Wangen und färbte ihr Gesicht so rot wie ihre Haare.  
„Ich hatte es mir gedacht. Aber es wirklich zu wissen.“. Die Heilerin räusperte sich hilflos.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“ Luna bemühte sich den vorwurfsvollen Klang in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Wovon genau?“

„Ginny. Du weißt genau wovon ich rede.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Endlich. „Ich rede davon, dass ich dich gehört habe, wie du dich selbst befriedigt hast. Du hast meinen Namen gestöhnt und das alles nachdem du mich und diese Frau erwischt hast. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Wort und ihr Gesicht schien noch dunkler anzulaufen.

„Was hätte ich denn bitte sagen sollen? Luna, ach, wo wir gerade dabei sind, dein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde und du gerade so gut wie gestorben bist, da naja, da wollte ich dir nur eben sagen, dass ich zwar eigentlich mein ganzes Leben lang hetero war aber diesen komischen Vampir- Fetisch habe und naja, jetzt wo du einer bist, kann ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken und mir vorzustellen wie es wäre wenn du mich beißt, von mir trinkst und mir dabei die größte Lust meines Lebens bereitest… Ist es das was du hören willst?“

Aufgebracht war Ginny aufgesprungen und bei jedem Satz näher gekommen. Schwer atmend stand sie nun vor ihrer Freundin und starrte ihr wütend ins Gesicht.

Jetzt war es an Luna ihr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Gesicht zu starren. Leise flüsterte sie: „Es wäre ein Anfang gewesen.“

Ginny blickte sie nur wortlos an, während Luna ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte.

„Ich meine, ich hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben jemals so was von dir zu hören und dann habe ich dein Buch gesehen und deine Reaktion gestern und jetzt kann ich nicht anders als wieder zu hoffen und…“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass…“

„Ja.“  
Luna nickte langsam und hoffte, dass Ginny sie verstehen würde. Langsam ging sie einen Schritt auf sie zu und berührte ihre Hand.  
Ginny zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen als sie die kalte Haut spürte. Sie drehte nur ihre Hand und umfasste Lunas.

In diesem Moment hätte ihr das Herz bis zur Brust geschlagen, das wusste Luna. Sie vermisste das Gefühl in ihrer Brust.  
Ginnys Zunge befeuchtete blitzschnell ihre Lippen und machte sie so noch unwiderstehlicher als sie so schon waren.  
Luna fühlte sich wie magisch angezogen. Von Ginnys Duft, ihrem rasenden Pulsschlag, den Luna unter ihrer Haut spürte, und der schnelle Atem, der noch nach Schokolade roch.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich zunächst sanft. Heiß auf kalt. Luna spürte Ginnys Seufzen auf ihrer Haut und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand an die Wange.  
Ihre Freundin lehnte sich in die Berührung und schloss die Augen. Ihr Vertrauen überwältigte Luna, die sich erneut nach vorne lehnte um sie zu küssen.

Es war unglaublich und so viel besser als die Vampirin es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Ginnys Geschmack explodierte in ihrem Mund als ihre Zungen sich nach langen, fast endlosen Minuten sich trafen. Sie stöhnte auf und drückte sich eng an sie.

Das schien Ginny aus ihrer erregten Starre zu lösen. Plötzlich entzog sie sich der Umarmung und schaute Luna aus glänzenden Augen an.

„Luna, ich… Ich will das wirklich. Ich will das alles mit dir, aber du weißt ja, dass ist alles neu für mich und…“, hilflos starrte sie auf den Boden.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, wir können es langsam…“

„Nein!“

Lunas blickte Ginny fragend an.

„Nein. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich hab solange darauf gewartet und ich möchte am liebsten alles auf ein Mal und jetzt sofort. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich gerade zurück gezogen habe. Luna, bitte. Ich träume seit Wochen von nichts anderem. Wie du mich berührst. Mich beißt… Und ich hab ja auch dein Essen gestern gestört…“ Die letzten Worte waren bloß noch geflüstert und Luna dankte ihrem geschärften Gehör dafür, dass sie alles verstehen konnte.

„Du willst, dass ich dich jetzt beiße?“  
Die blonde Vampirin war völlig erstaunt. Sie war vor allem dazu bereit gewesen, sich mit Ginny Zeit zu lassen.

Ihre Freundin nickte energisch mit dem Kopf.  
„Ja.“

Luna war völlig überrumpelt und ließ Ginny auf dem Stuhl mitten im Zimmer Platz nehmen. Aufgewühlt fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.  
„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann könnte ich ja, so für den Anfang, vielleicht, an deinem Handgelenk...“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ginny war plötzlich von dem Stuhl hochgeschossen. Ihre Augen funkelten.

„Nein. Das nicht. Ich will, dass du es so machst, wie du es bei diesem Mädchen gemacht hast. Ich will dir das geben, was die anderen dir gegeben haben. Ich will nicht, dass du mich anders behandelst und dann wieder zum Krankenhaus gehst und dir da dann das holst, was du von mir nicht bekommst. Ich teile nicht, Luna.“

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Ich nämlich auch nicht“ Luna lächelte und konnte nicht anders, als Ginny erneut zu küssen. Jetzt wo sie ein Mal von ihr gekostet hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören. Alles an ihr schien süchtig zu machen.

„Heißt das, du wirst es machen?“

„Nicht mehr zum Krankenhaus gehen? Oder das, was du jetzt willst?“  
Luna grinste frech.

Ginny reckte kampfeslustig ihr Kinn. „Beides.“

„Dann ist meine Antwort. Ja.“ Mit einem Lächeln beugte sie sich zu Ginnys Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss. „Zu beidem.“

Und allein der strahlende Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht war diese Antwort wert.

~~~

Lunas Augen verschlangen den Anblick vor ihr. Als sie Ginny nachgegeben hatte, hätte sie vielleicht auch ihre Bedingungen nennen sollen.  
Jetzt, wenige Minuten später, saß ihre Freundin wieder auf dem Stuhl und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Mit einem Zauberspruch löschte Luna die Lampen im Zimmer und ließ nur die Kerzen noch brennen, die den Raum mit einem flackernden goldenen Licht erfüllten.

„Egal, was passiert, ich möchte, dass du sitzen bleibst. Okay?“

Ginny nickte ungeduldig.

„Wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann sag es bitte sofort. Ansonsten möchte ich, dass du mich machen lässt.“  
Luna genoss den Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht. Sie sah unglaublich gespannt aus, während Luna immer ruhiger wurde. Sie hatte jahrelang von diesem Augenblick geträumt und sie würde ihn sich jetzt nicht kaputt machen lassen, nur weil sie sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
Sie wollte Ginny Lust bereiten. Unglaubliche Lust. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihrer Freundin nicht zu nah rücken durfte, sonst würde genau das passieren, was schon bei ihrem Kuss passiert war. Auch wenn Ginny davon überzeugt war, dass sie alles sofort und am Besten jetzt wollte, sprach ihr Körper doch eine andere Sprache.

Nach einem weiteren geflüsterten Spruch erklang Musik im Raum.  
Sinnlich, dass war vielleicht das Wort, dass sie am besten beschrieb.

Luna beobachte gespannt, wie Ginnys Pupillen sich merklich weiteten und ihr Herz in ihrer Brust zu Hämmern anfing.

Ganz die Jägerin ließ sie „ihre Beute“ nicht aus den Augen. Katzengleich schritt sie auf Ginny zu. Beugte sich hinunter und strich nur leicht mit ihren Händen über Ginnys nackte Knie, die nicht mehr von ihrem hoch gerutschten Rock bedeckt wurden.

Die Oberschenkel der Rothaarigen öffneten sich langsam. Der Geruch nach Ginnys Erregung, der Luna sofort umfing benebelte ihr die Sinne. Sie musste mehr haben. Ihr Kopf sank an Ginnys Hals. Und sie atmete tief ein. Wie betört glitten ihre Hände zwischen die leicht geöffneten Schenkel und spreizten sie weiter.  
Immer wieder streichelten ihre Fingerspitzen die nackte Haut entlang, während sich Lunas Mund einem Kuss entzog.  
Ginnys Zeit sie zu berühren würde noch kommen. Später. Das hier war Lunas Spiel.

Fest umschloss sie Ginnys rechte Hand, die sich rhythmisch zu den Bewegungen der Vampirin in den Stoff ihres Rockes grub, und schob sie in den Schritt ihrer Freundin. Verlangend blickte sie sie an und berührte kurz ihre Lippen.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mir zusiehst. Sieh genau hin. Und ich möchte, dass du dich berührst, während ich dich berühre.“

Ginnys Wangen färbten sich vor Erregung rot und ihre Brüsten hoben sich schwer unter ihrem T-Shirt.  
Ohne zu nicken, entzog sie Luna ihre Hand und ließ sie in ihren Slip gleiten.  
Ihre Augen blitzten als sie bemerkte, dass die Vampirin jede ihrer Bewegungen genau beobachtete, ihre Lippen öffneten sich zu einem leisen Stöhnen und ihre Augen weiteten sich erregt.

Luna schmeckte, roch und spürte nur noch Ginny. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten von Ginny angesehen zu werden und sie anzusehen, wenn sie sich selbst befriedigte.  
Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Fangzähne nach vorne schoben.  
So war es noch nie gewesen. Sie war schon jetzt wie von Sinnen, als sie der Geruch von Ginnys Erregung einfing und ihr eigenes Blut zum Kochen brachte.  
Bald, schon sehr bald würde sie all das bekommen wo nach sie sich so sehnte. Ginnys Lust und ihr Blut.

Luna ließ ihre Hüften weiter zur Musik kreisen und stand nun über dem rechten Schenkel ihrer Freundin. Langsam ließ sie sich hinab, nur um im letzten Moment ihre Hüften wieder hoch zu ziehen.  
Ihre Hände glitten an ihrem Körper entlang. Ihr weißes T-Shirt zeigte mehr als es verbarg, als sie ihre Brüste entlang strich und ein neuer Schwall der Erregung den Körper ihrer Liebsten durchfuhr.

Immer wieder senkte sie ihren Kopf zu Ginnys Hals, zu ihrem Haar, das im Kerzenlicht golden leuchtete und in langen Wellen ihren Rücken hinunterfloss.  
Lunas Hände fanden wieder den Weg zu den gespreizten Schenkeln vor ihr. Ginny hatte ihren Rock nun ganz hochgeschoben, um an ihren Slip zu kommen.  
Zu Lunas unglaublicher Erregung konnte man jede ihrer Bewegungen sehen. Ginnys Finger kreisten über ihren Kitzler.  
Würde Luna noch atmen können, wäre ihr bei diesem Anblick der Atem gestockt. Es übertraf alle ihre Fantasien.  
Ihre Finger berührten sanft die von Ginny durch den dünnen Stoff.  
Langsam ging sie in die Knie um Ginnys Geschlecht genau auf Augenhöhe zu haben.

Ihre Geliebte atmete über ihr hörbar aus, und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen, aber sie hörte nicht auf sich selber anzufassen.  
Luna kam Ginny immer wieder unglaublich nah, nur um sie dann doch nicht ganz zu berühren.  
Schließlich kniete sie sich an der Seite ihrer schönen Freundin hin und ließ sie genau beobachten, wie sie sich selbst berührte. Ihren Hals, ihre Brüste.  
Wortlos und mit einem frechen Grinsen zog Luna sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf und gab den Blick auf ihre festen Brüste frei.  
Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter und über die nackte Haut.  
Sie hörte wie Ginny hörbar schluckte, und strich langsam ihren Arm entlang.

Luna trat hinter den Stuhl und beugte sich vor. Ginny legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und strich mit ihren Lippen immer wieder kurz über die nackten Brüste bevor Luna sich ihr entzog. Ihr Atem stockte, als ihre Freundin sie so willig und erregend berührte.  
Dann trat sie wieder nach vorne und öffnete gemächlich ihre Jeans.  
Strich sie langsam von ihren Beinen und zog sie schließlich ganz aus.  
Ginnys Körper strahlte mittlerweile eine unglaubliche Hitze aus, die die Vampirin wie magisch anzog.  
Ihre kalten Hände suchten immer wieder die erhitzte Haut der rothaarigen Schönheit vor ihr.

Auch ihren Slip streifte Luna dann schnell ab und trat wieder über Ginnys Schenkel. Ihre Hüften senkten sich wieder herab. Sie ließ Ginny kurz ihre eigene feuchte Erregung spüren bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog.  
Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen und grub ihre Fingernägel der linken Hand in ihren Oberschenkel um dem Drang nicht nachzugeben Luna zu berühren.  
Die kalten Berührungen schienen ihren Körper nur noch mehr zu entflammen und die Erregung in ihr stieg und stieg. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie zu solchen Empfindungen im Stande war.

Ihre Finger kreisten und drückten immer schneller um sich selbst die größte Lust zu bereiten, die Luna in ihr entfacht hatte. Ihr Körper wölbte sich immer wieder dem ihrer Freundin entgegen. Vor allem wo sie jetzt Luna völlig nackt vor ihr sehen konnte. Ihre schöne, blasse, makellose Haut. Die erregten Brustwarzen, die funkelnden Augen und vor allem die Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen auf ihrem Bein spüren konnte.  
Sie konnte nicht anders als zu stöhnen, als Luna ihr durch die Haare fuhr und anfing leicht an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.

Luna wusste, dass Ginny ihre hervorgetretenen Zähne an ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und der Geruch ihrer Leidenschaft und dem Sex durchdrang den Raum und jede Faser von Lunas Körper als Ginny plötzlich ihren Kopf nach hinten warf. Der Vampirin ihren Hals noch mehr entblößte und laut ihren Namen stöhnte, während die Lust in ihr ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

Ohne zu zögern beugte Luna sich vor und küsste sie. Das musste sie, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Alles in ihr verzehrte sich nach ihrer Geliebten. Sie ließ sich aber Zeit. Quälte sich selber und steigerte so ihre gegenseitige Lust noch mehr.  
Sie würde Ginny beißen, aber nicht am Hals. Das war es nicht, was ihre Freundin wollte. Das spürte sie.  
Ihre Münder verschmolzen miteinander und Luna drohte fast in dem Gefühl unterzugehen.  
In ihrem Schritt pulsierte es, doch sie war noch nicht fertig mit Ginny. Sie würde ihrem Drang nach der eigenen Befriedigung erst nachgeben, wenn ihre Freundin all das bekommen hatte, was sie sich gewünscht hatte.  
Es war ja auch das, was Luna wollte.

Zärtlich drückte sie auf Ginnys Hand, die immer noch in ihrem Slip steckte und zeigte ihr so, dass sie weiter machen sollte.

Die Bewegung der Finger unter ihren war ihre Antwort und Luna beugte sich so vor, dass Ginny nun an ihren harten Brustwarzen saugen konnte, während ihre eigene Brust von Luna gestreichelt wurde.  
Schon bald erfüllten neue Seufzer der Lust den Raum.

Fast unwillig löste sich Luna von Ginnys Lippen und ging wieder zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen in die Knie.  
Der Geruch war hier fast übermächtig und ließ ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen.

Zärtlich und sanft glitten ihre Lippen über Ginnys nackte Schenkel und liebkosten jede Stelle der Haut die sie finden konnten.  
Ihre Hände glitten ihre Seiten hoch und legten sich auf die vor Erregung schweren Brüste, die unter ihren Händen bebten.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Ginnys Haut aus.  
Als Luna die Stelle gefunden hatte die sie gesucht hatte, den Pulsschlag kräftig unter ihrer Zunge schlagen spürte und das Blut schon fast schmeckte, da kniff sie liebevoll in Ginnys Nippel. Der süße kurze Schmerz ließ ihren Oberkörper erneut nach oben schnellen, während Luna neue Zähne ihren Weg zu ihrem Blut fanden.

Der Geschmack explodierte auf ihrer Zunge und drohte sie zu überwältigen.  
Sie hatte dieses Blut schon ein Mal getrunken.  
Im Krankenhaus.  
Sie würde es unter tausenden wieder erkennen. Das Blut, das sie süchtig machte, das sie so sehr befriedigte und sättigte wie kein anderes. Es gehörte zu Ginny.  
Ihre Sinne flossen über während sie trank. Ginny war überall. Neben ihr. Über ihr. Und vor allem in ihr.  
Vorsichtig um nicht auch einen einzigen Tropfen von dem kostbaren Blut zu verschwenden, dass ihren Körper zum singen brachte, zog sie ihre Zähne zurück und heilte vorsichtig den Biss.  
Ginny zitterte unter ihr. Ihr Kopf lag wieder im Nacken und ihr tiefes Stöhnen hallte durch den Raum.  
Die Musik war vergessen. Ginny in ihrer Lust machte die schönste Musik in Lunas Ohren.

Wieder und wieder zuckte der Körper ihrer Freundin unter ihren Händen, gefangen in seinem zweiten Höhepunkt.

Luna beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss herunter und ließ nun endlich ihre Hand auch zu ihrer eigenen Vagina wandern. Sie hob ihren Fuß auf den Stuhl zwischen Ginnys Beine und bot ihrer Freundin einen Blick auf ihre Hand auf ihrem Kitzler.

Ginny seufzte. Luna stöhnte. Ihre Freundin zu beobachten, ihr Blut zu trinken und vor allem ihre Reaktion hatten Luna schon an den Rand zum Höhepunkt geführt. Nach einigen festen Zügen über ihre geschwollene Klitoris stöhnte sie laut auf.

„Ginny. Oh ja. Ginny.“

Ihr Orgasmus machte ihre Knie weich, so dass sie sich auf Ginnys Schoß niederließ und sich ihren Körper von den Wellen der Lust durchfahren ließ.

Befriedigt legte sie ihren Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter, und ließ sich durch ihr Haar fahren. Ginnys Fingernägel zogen unerkennbare Muster auf ihrem nackten Schenkel und sanfte Küssen wurden auf ihre Wange gehaucht.

Ein leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr und sie bemühte sich den Kopf zu heben.

„Das war unglaublich.“, flüsterte Ginny.  
„Wenn ich mir nicht schon vorher sicher gewesen wäre. Jetzt wär ich es gewesen. Das machen wir auf jeden Fall wieder.“

Glücklich küsste Luna ihre Freundin und Geliebte und ließ ihren Kopf wieder an seinen Lieblingsplatz an Ginnys Hals fallen.

Es gab noch viel zu bereden und wahrscheinlich werden sie sich streiten und es wird bestimmt auch nicht alles einfach werden, aber in diesem Moment reichte Luna der Gedanke daran, dass sie es wieder tun würden.  
Dagegen hatten sie beide schließlich überhaupt keinen Einwand…

 

Epilog

 

Blut. Rot. Feuer. Liebe. Rot. Hitze. Und Liebe.

Ein kleiner Ball von rotem Feuer zog sich durch ihren Körper und Ginny konnte spüren, wie er durch ihre Vene floss.  
Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Lunas Fingern, die mit ihren verflochten waren. Sie hörte auf die leise Stimme, die ihr beruhigend ins Ohr flüsterte. Und vor allem ging sie in dem Gefühl auf, dass sie durchflutete. Liebe.

In diesem Moment war sie sich sicher das Richtige getan zu haben. Sie war einfach ihrem Herzen gefolgt und hatte mutig und ohne zu überlegen „Ja.“, gesagt, als ihre Freundin sie gefragt hatte, ob sie sich absolut sicher war, dass sie den Blut-Bund wirklich mit ihr eingehen wollte.

Und sie wollte es. Hatte daran gedacht seit Luna ihr das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie sie liebe. Und doch war es etwas anderes sich etwas bloß vorzustellen, als es wirklich zu tun.  
Sie band ihr Leben gerade an das ihrer geliebten Vampirin.

Ginny spürte, wie sich das Feuer, das aus ein paar Tropfen von Lunas Vampir-Blut bestand, in ihr Herz legte.  
Sie würde es ab jetzt mit jedem Herzschlag spüren.

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in Lunas angespanntes Gesicht. Auch wenn Ginny sie als Heilerin beruhigt hatte, dass ein paar Blutstropfen sie nicht verwandeln würden, hatte Luna schreckliche Angst um sie gehabt.

Jetzt lächelte sie ihre Freundin an und drückte die Hand an ihre Lippen.

Ginny fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben völlig glücklich.  
Mit der Wärme die ihr Herz erfüllte und den kalten Lippen an ihrer Haut.

Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass sich durch Lunas Verwandlung alles verändern würde. Und das hatte es.

Es ist alles so viel besser geworden...


End file.
